Snowbound With An Angel
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: Miguel/Kai:: It was something Miguel had never done before. But Kai Hiwatari had the face of an angel, and -- like him -- was facing an overnight delay to his plane on Christmas Eve. Before he knew it, he was suggesting they spend their time together.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Snowbound With An Angel  
**Summary:** It was something Miguel had never done before. But Kai Hiwatari had the face of an angel, and -- like him -- was facing an overnight delay to his plane on Christmas Eve. Before he knew it, he was suggesting they spend their time together.  
**Pairings:** Miguel/Kai  
**Warnings:** Fluff. Christmas fic.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own Beyblade.

Hello everyone! It's getting close to that time of year again, Christmas and as I do every year since I've been here, I have a Holiday fic for everyone to enjoy, I hope. This Chrissy fic will be about three chapters long, so I'm starting a bit early X3 Now, without further ado, I present to you the start of a Christmas present from me to you. Enjoy!

* * *

Miguel always knew he had rotten luck. He doesn't need to be reminded him over and over again. But even so, he can't believe his luck right about now.

Here he is, stranded at a little unknown country airport where the heating doesn't appear to be working too well, a snow storm raging outside and his flight has been grounded. All on Christmas Eve! Its approaching dark soon and the chances are the storm will continue to rage until the late hours of tomorrow morning!

A disgruntle sigh passes Miguel lips as he pulls his jacket closer and tighter around his shoulders and tries his hardest to get a tiny bit comfortable in these absolute horrid plastic waiting seats. He's cold, he's bored and he's alone.

Great. He doesn't even have someone to whinge to.

"Could it get any worse?" he mutters under his breath darkly, a look of displeasure on his face.

Suddenly, the artificial lights over head begin to flicker. Miguel holds his breath, waiting for them to stop or to plummet him, along with the rest of the stranded passengers into complete darkness.

Fortunately, the lights stay on and Miguel releases the breath he's being holding. "Sorry I asked," he sighs bitterly.

This is not how he imagined spending his Christmas. He was on his way back home, his teammates went ahead of him, when he's plane was suddenly diverted and was force to land at some quaint little country runway that mainly army cargo planes use.

No sign of any army personnel, though. The only sign of life other than the passengers and crew of the snowbound plane is a lone sales clerk who's stuck here as well. And he's not too happy, neither.

Hell, who would be, snowbound in an underused airport on Christmas? Miguel himself is certainly no happy camper.

Turning his stunning sapphire blue eyes, Miguel glances at his fellow stranded passengers. There's a small family consisting of a father and a mother with two children, holding them close to keep them warm and comfortable. There's a business man somehow sleeping on these rock hard chairs, his feet resting on his briefcase and snoring loudly. There's the mandatory loud mouth jackass who is standing away from the others and is complaining loudly about everything and everyone.

"I have a business meeting I need to attend to tomorrow morning!" he practically roars at a sales clerk standing behind the ticket counter who is also less than happy about being here. "I demand that you open up the runway!"

Miguel is unable to stop himself from snorting at the demand. There's a raging blizzard outside. What does he expect them to do? Go outside in the howling winds and tell the snowstorm to stop so they can get this jackass back into the air?

Some people are just so arrogant, rude and unbelievably stupid.

Another snort erupts from Miguel's throat when he suddenly imagines someone from the airport walking out into the storm and shaking their finger at the blizzard in a tisking manner while the other hand rest on their hip. "Now, you stop that. We have work to do."

Good god, he's only been stuck at this airport for two hours and he's already starting to lose it.

Turning his eyes back to people watching, Miguel feels his eyes widen when they fall upon a very familiar two tone blue haired enigma. He is standing in front of the large floor to ceiling windows, one of his pale and lithe hands pressing against the glass. He's wearing a pair of loose fitting black jeans, black and red sneakers and a long crimson red jumper than ends mid thigh on his legs.

Sitting up in his chair, Miguel blinks slowly in confusion. "Is that Kai?" he whispers to himself. He narrows his eyes, trying to catch the teen's reflection in the dark mirror. There, he spots a pair of ruby red eyes and four bright blue triangles.

There's no mistaking it. That's Kai Hiwatari, alright.

"What is he doing here?" Miguel muses to himself, still staring at Kai's reflection in the window. Despite the distance between them Miguel is able to see every outline, every curve of Kai's face. It's perfectly proportion in every way, no fine lines, nothing out of place. It's perfect.

It's like he has a face of an angel.

Kai fascinates Miguel more than he probably should. He has heard much about the enigma from the others. Some things said are harsh, while others are uplifting. It seems when it comes to Kai you either like him or hate him.

Though, Miguel isn't entirely sure what there is to hate about Kai. Sure, he had to do things that seem a little unorthodox, but in the end everything worked out well and no one was hurt, right? And yet, some of the other bladers ignore that, convinced that Kai is nothing but a heartless jerk.

Tyson is often the one claiming that Kai is a jerk. And yet, appears to be totally obsessed with him some days. He chases after him often and attempts to drag him to places where they can hang out together. If he really thought he was a jerk, why would he bother to do such things?

Keeping his eyes on the enigma, Miguel debates whether or not he should approach him. He's never walked up to Kai before to have a long conversation with him. Sure, he's shared a few words with him, but their conversations were usually short as either someone drags him away or someone drags himself away to do something. Besides, Kai always appeared to be busy or distracted before. And in some cases, he looked annoyed and exhausted.

Kai, he has this aura about him. It's a little intimidating, sometimes. He's seen high powered officials stutter nervously in the enigma's presence. He has this gaze that seems to stare right into you very soul, effortlessly telling whether or not you are lying.

Before Miguel has the chance to even reconsider his actions or any possible consequences, he climbs to his feet and approaches Kai silently, hoping not to startle him. As he moves closer, he keeps his gaze upon Kai's reflection in the dark window, mostly his face. Just as he is a few steps behind him, he notices that Kai's eyes widen a fraction with recognition and turns around.

"Miguel?" Kai says as he blinks slowly with surprise.

"Hey," Miguel greets in a friendly, yet nervous manner as he gives a small wave. "It's nice to see a familiar face."

"It is," Kai turns away from the window, a hint of relief in his eyes and voice, subtly soothing Miguel's nerves. "And here I thought this place was filled with snobby businessmen and screaming kids."

"Me too," Miguel chuckles as he moves to stand beside Kai at the window, placing his bag down next to his. "I guess that teaches me to be more observant in the future."

A smile appears on Kai's lips and he nods. He turns back towards the window, but keeps his body language open towards Miguel. "This storm is pretty bad," he comments as he stares out into the stirring snow. "We'll probably be here all night."

Miguel nods and leans his shoulder against the window, keeping his attention directed at Kai and folds his arms over his chest to keep himself warm. "They say it's going to last until late tomorrow morning."

"I wouldn't be surprised if it lasts longer," Kai mutters under his breath, shaking his head slowly, letting his stormy gray hair sway elegantly before his eyes.

"You don't mind that I hang around here for a while, do you?" Miguel asks, even though a part of him knows it's only a formality, after all, if Kai didn't want his company, he would have told him to piss off and leave him alone long before he could have gotten a word out.

He is by no means rude; just blunt, honest and to the point.

"I don't particularly want to spend Christmas alone," he adds before he can stop himself. "Even if I am stuck at a snow covered airport."

Kai slowly shakes his head, once again causing the stormy gray tresses to sway before his eyes. "I don't mind at all," he replies with a small smile on his lips, seeming appreciative that he thought to ask, even though it wasn't really necessary.

Miguel studies Kai for a moment with a gentle gaze and a soft smile on his lips. He feels that he should say something, but a part of him doesn't want to break this comfortable silence between them, Kai's aura is oddly reassuring and calming, a far cry to the howling winter winds outside.

Fortunately Kai chooses his decision for him when he turns away from the window to look at him, his ruby red eyes filling with a sense of curiosity. "Were you heading home to Spain for Christmas?" he asks.

"That's right," Miguel replies as his smile widens a fraction, a part of him pleased that Kai is the one initiating the conversation between them and not the other way round. It means that Kai is comfortable in his presence as well.

This is actually the perfect place to get to know the enigma better as there is no fear that someone from either of their teams will pull them apart before they can really get to talk. He has always wanted to get to know Kai a little better; maybe this little snowstorm was just answering his seasonal wish?

"My teammates caught an earlier plane," Miguel goes on to explain, tilting his head to the side with a smile on his lips when he notices a small flash of realization in Kai's eyes that he is in fact alone here.

He then turns to rest his back against the glass windows and slips down until he is sitting on the floor, one leg bent at the knee as the other lies straight on the floor. "Lucky they did, I'd go made if I was stuck here with Aaron and Matilda."

This time, Kai tilts his head ever so slightly to the side, a light sense of confusion in those red orbs of his as he moves to take a seat next to him, also turning his back to the winter storm. "Why do you say that?" he asks as he slouches against the window and pulls his knees towards his chest, casually wrapping his arms around them.

"Matilda is scared of storms and Aaron can be quite loud when he's irritated," Miguel replies with a small laugh. "I guess he would get along really well with Tyson, wouldn't he?"

Kai rolls his eyes towards the ceiling and nods. "Yes, indeed."

"Having Claude with me wouldn't be too bad," Miguel carries on. "But he does go unnervingly silent whenever he's worried about something."

"Storms tend to make a lot of people nervous," Kai says as he glances over his shoulder to gaze out the window. "They don't bother me at all, though."

"There's something fascinating about storms," Miguel agrees as he momentarily glances out the window as well before turning his eyes to gaze directly at Kai. There's something absolutely fascinating about Kai as well. "I enjoy watching them myself."

Again, that goes for Kai as well. He looks so peaceful and calm right now, his calmness easily rubbing off on him.

"That's good to know," Kai says as a soft chuckle escapes his lips. "I was told that I was weird for liking storms."

Miguel raises an eyebrow, a part of him indignant that someone would say such a thing. Many people enjoy watching storms so it's not weird at all. "Who said that?"

"Ray," Kai tells him. "But then again he would say that. He's a bit frightened of storms himself."

"I'd rather be weird than boring," Miguel mutters under his breath as a frown graces his lips. Ray is a nice guy and all, but he finds the neko a little too predictable for his liken. He doesn't have any quirks to call his own and being scared of storms isn't a quirk as a lot of people are as well.

A laugh rings out as Kai finds Miguel's comment, no doubt directing at the said neko jin, a bit funny himself. Miguel turns to him and a smile returns to his lips, mentally noting to himself that Kai has a nice laugh, it's a pity not many people get to hear it.

But then again, it means he's one of the few who has and he should consider himself very lucky indeed.

"So, what are you, or rather, what _were_ you doing for Christmas, Kai?" he asks, eager to learn more about the enigma next to him.

* * *

It was originally going to be a oneshot, but I decided to make a tad longer. Why? Because I can, that's all X3

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Reviews: -_hands out candy canes to; dragonfire7654321, the Light Shadow, chrono-contract, Demolition-GIRL-33236, SherryBird, Secret Thought, grey-shadow-horse, Blaze Queenie, Vina Eldest Siren of Fire, Tenshi of Freedom, or-chan, Nameless Little Girl, Surrealtraversity and sola-bola_- Thanks so much for taking the time to review!

* * *

The howling wind outside, the driven snow steadily encasing the building under meters of ice, it no longer concerns Miguel as he sits with the beautiful enigma of Beyblade. He wonders if anyone else has even sat this close or been in Kai's presence before, or has Kai only graced him with this once in a life time opportunity?

In any case, Miguel isn't going to waste a moment of it, the need to know more about this fascinating Phoenix next to him growing stronger by the minute.

"So?" Miguel says as he stretches his legs out in front of him, feeling incredibly comfortable in Kai's presence. Before he was worried that he might be stuck here longer than he wants, but it won't be so bad now that he has Kai for company. "Where are you heading?"

"Me?" Kai asks, a sense of surprise in his voice when he realizes that Miguel seems actually interested in what he's doing and why. People usually brush him, thinking that all he does is training and ordering other people around into training. That's not true at all, he does have a life to live of his own.

"Oh, I was on my way to a business meeting on the behalf of the BBA," he explains.

"On Christmas eve?" Miguel asks as an expression of surprise appears on his face. He would have thought that most businesses would be close for Christmas. It seems that nothing closes anymore.

"Yeah," Kai says as he gives a shrug. "I had nothing planned, anyway. There's a massive blizzard in Russia that has been raging for two days already, and no planes can get in or out, so I can't visit the Blitz boys."

"I see," Miguel mutters. So he was going to spend Christmas with someone. That's good. It's sad to spend Christmas alone. But he doesn't know which is worse, spending the holidays alone, or attending a business function on another part of the world. That's hardly a decent way to spend Christmas.

A small part of Miguel wonders, if Kai wants to, if he would like to come back to Spain with him, so he can see how his family celebrates the season.

"It's going to be hard to get to the meeting with this storm," Kai continues. "Although I do feel torn between being annoyed, or relieved."

Miguel laughs lightly. "I take it you hate these meetings?"

Kai blows a strand of rebellious hair from his eyes before lifting a hand and curling it behind his ear. "They bore me to tears."

"Then, why go?"

"It was either that, or attending an all-you-can Christmas buffet with Tyson, the Grangers and Daichi," Kai says as he peers out at Miguel from the corner of his eye, a small smile appearing on his lips when he notices that Miguel has this perplex look on his face. "You've never seen Tyson or Daichi swan dive onto a buffet table before, have you?"

"Do I want to?" Miguel asks with a smile, trying to picture it in his head.

"Not unless you never want to eat anything ever again," Kai simply tells him.

Once again, Miguel laughs with genuine amusement. He's enjoying this, spending time with Kai. He's learning so much about him and they are only engaging in casual conversation. Kai is very easy and pleasant to talk to, and he wonders if anyone else has even bothered to find this out for themselves.

Not many people would know that Kai actually has a sense of humor.

Speaking of which, he'll no doubt find this piece of information he has about a certain midnight blue haired teammate of his quite funny.

"I haven't seen Tyson dive onto a table," Miguel says still chuckling lightly when he plays the memory of what he is about to reveal to Kai in his mind. "But I have seen him walk around all day with a piece of chicken stuck to his forehead."

Kai blinks his eyes and gives Miguel a curious look as the corners of his mouth twitches into a half smile. "A piece of chicken?"

"It was stuck right in the middle of his forehead," Miguel explains, pointing his index finger to the middle of his own forehead to show Kai were the piece of food was. "And it wasn't a small piece, it was a whole wing!"

"Really?" Kai says with a half snort, half chuckle, easily imagining Tyson doing something like that. Although a part of him is a bit surprised that Tyson _missed_ a piece of food. He's usually like a Hoover vacuum cleaner; doesn't miss a scrap of food.

"He was walking around all day, sniffing the air every now and again, and asking; 'Can anyone else could smell chicken?'" Miguel says as he laughs at the memory. He, along with his teammates, were about to burst their guts from trying to hold in their laughter. "It was finally Daichi that alerted Tyson to the food, only because he complained that he was hungry and snatched it off his forehead."

A warm, almost triumphant smile appears on Miguel's lips when he realizes that Kai is laughing, not chuckling or sniggering, laughing softly next to him. He has his hand hovering just in front of his lips as he laughs, his eyes shut and his cheeks reddening a little with a natural flush, something that happens when one is having a good time or is happy.

A sense of hope and pride makes its way into Miguel's chest when he comes to the realization that Kai is enjoying his company as much as he is enjoying his.

"It's a shame I missed that," Kai says as his laughter dies down.

"You have a very nice laugh," Miguel finds himself saying without really meaning to, but he's glad he did as a dark blush flitters across Kai's cheeks, his eyes widening a little from surprise before abruptly turning away to stare bashfully at the floor near his feet.

"Thank you," he whispers, a little uneasy from receiving a compliment.

Suddenly, the lights far above begin to flicker on and off, dimming and brightening before plunging the entire airport waiting room into complete darkness. There are cries of shock and fear from their fellow passengers.

A sense of fear takes hold of Miguel, not liking that he cannot see a thing; it's completely black. The only thing he can hear are the sounds of people panicking and the relentlessly howling winds outside.

"Dranzer," Kai says, his voice cutting through the panic and the darkness effortlessly. "Come forth and gives us some light."

Miguel hears the distinct sound of a Beyblade spinning on the hard floor and not a moment later, a bright orange light appears, giving everyone in the room the ability to see again, somewhat calming them down, especially the children. And Miguel feels his pulse begin to settle down, the fear quickly trickling away at the sight of Kai's slender figure being bathed in the glow of his powerful bitbeast, the ever reliable Phoenix.

He looks angelic in the golden glow of his blade, his eyes shimmering just like cut and polished rubies, his thick eyelashes surrounding those precocious gems almost like black velvet. Truly, he is beautiful, a natural beauty at that.

"Don't worry," the lone airport employee says, trying to sound as calm as he can so not to alarm people further. "The back-up generator will kick in shortly, but I'm afraid it will only be limited to the lights. The heating will no longer be working."

There are complaints and moans from everyone involved, and yet they are grateful that there will be enough electricity for the lights to work. Being cold, they can handle, but being cold and lost in the dark? Not so much.

And sure enough, the lights flicker back on and there is a collective sigh of relief.

Miguel, too, sighs with relief and watches in a sense of awe at how quickly Kai was able to compose himself and launch Dranzer so everyone around him wouldn't panic. He is standing there, launcher in hand and his faithful blade spinning with confidence by his feet. "That was some quick thinking, Kai," he compliments.

Kai merely shrugs his shoulder and recalls his blade by holding out his hand, Dranzer effortlessly returning to his hand. "People tend to be less panicky when they can see."

"That's true," Miguel nods his head in agreement and appreciation. He must admit; his heart was beating rapidly when the lights went out, so he is very grateful for Kai's quick reflexes.

"It's getting late," Kai comments as he pulls back the sleeve of his jumper and looks at his watch. "We should try to get some sleep at least. It will make the time go quicker."

"You're right," Miguel says before running a hand through his hair and glancing around his surroundings for a possible place where they can crash in a small attempt at comfort. But nothing around him seems inviting at all. "The only options we have is the floor, or those plastic chairs over there."

Kai glances over to where he is pointing and a frown forms on his lips. "Truthfully, the floor sounds more comfortable," he mutters.

A wry smile appears on Miguel's lips and he nods his head in agreement, pretty much the same thing he was thinking. "Let's move," he says as he climbs to his feet, picking up Kai's carry bag as well as his and handing it to him. "It should be warmer away from the windows."

Taking his bag, Kai nods his head in agreement as well as saying thanks. Normally, he would never let anyone touch something belonging to him, especially his bag as it has his most prized possessions hidden inside, but after spending time with the blonde, he can just tell that he is sincerely and trustworthy, even though he's not sure why as of yet.

Moving further into the building, they decide to stop and sit but an inner wall, one of which is facing the large windows. Miguel drops his bag and leans against the wall, slipping down until he is sitting on the cold, hard floor yet again. He watches as Kai follows suits, slipping onto the floor next to him, his bag on the other side of his so their shoulders are gently touching. Neither of the two comments about the touch, nor do they try to scoot away to give themselves more room.

"Hopefully we can get some sleep," Kai comments as he lets his eyes slip close and drops his chin to his chest. His silky stormy tresses gently frame his face and casts a veil over his eyes, once again giving him this celestial look to him.

Miguel gazes intently with warmth for a moment before letting his own eyes slip close and he folds his arms over his chest in an attempt to get comfortable and to keep warm. However, with the heating is no longer working, it's not long for him to start feeling the chill of the storm outside. He tries his best to ignore the cold and suppress the shivers so not to disturb the teen next to him, but he is unable to stop a shiver from racing up his spine, causing his whole body to convulse.

"You're cold," Kai suddenly comments and a feeling of guilt appears in Miguel's chest as he opens his eyes and glances in his direction, certain that it is his fault Kai is awake. Or has he always been awake, he too unable to sleep in such an uncomfortable way?

He sees the concern in Kai's eyes and offers him a reassuring upturn of his lips. "I'm alright."

However, Kai simply shakes his head, a frown marring his feature that is abundant with concern. "No, you're not. I can feel you shivering," he says. "You can't sleep when you're shivering like that."

Miguel gives a sigh of defeat, knowing there is very little he can say to argue against that. He opens his mouth to say something, hoping that he might be able to reassure the enigma, but then Kai does something he isn't expecting. Silently, Kai scoots closer to him, lifting up his arm to place against his shoulders and he presses himself against his side, resting his cheek on top of his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Miguel finds himself asking, but does absolutely nothing to deter Kai from practically closer against him.

"You need to stay warm," Kai replies with a sense of embarrassment, promptly bowing his head to cover his eyes with his hair again, but unable to hide the obviously bright red blush on his cheeks, easily crossing the bridge of his nose.

Miguel feels himself practically melt at the sight and tightens his arm around Kai's shoulders, grateful for the warmth and calming aura Kai's slender body possesses. "Thank you," he whispers.

"You're welcome," Kai replies as he relaxes against him, his head dropping to rest on his chest.

Now this position is extremely comfortable in Miguel's humble opinion and he realizes that there is probably no one on this planet who can boast that they had Kai press himself against their side to keep them warm. However, even though he feels lucky that Kai would do something like this for him, he would never ever boast about it to anyone. It's a memory he plans to cherish all on his own. No one is ever going to take this moment away from him.

Also, Miguel realizes, he's not feeling the cold anymore. Before there was a distinct chill in the air, but now it's gone, and it's all thanks to Kai.

Slowly, Kai lifts his head off of his chest and tilts his head back enough so he can gaze upon his face. "Are you feeling better now?" he asks.

Miguel turns his own eyes to gaze upon him, but finds himself staring at Kai's lips, prompting Kai to cutely blink up at him, confusion evident in his eyes. "Miguel?"

* * *

Just thought I'd cut it off there. Why? Just feeling a little bit sadistic today X3

Kai: You're going to get killed one of these days, you know?

Yeah, but at least I'll die laughing manically.

Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Reviews: Christmas cookies to; dragonfire7654321, Nameless Little Girl, sola-bola, Petalwhisker X Fireheart, Surrealtraversity, SherryBird, Thegoldenlock, LunaTaichou, dark-phoenix-4eva, grey-shadow-horse, , the Light Shadow, Rapunzelle, Blaze Queenie, FlyingShadow666, pheonix80, Tenshi of Freedom and JCPyrofire! –_glomps everyone_-

And here we are, the last chapter for this Christmas fic! I hope you enjoy and have a safe and happy Christmas!

* * *

"Miguel?" Kai whispers as a light blush appears on his cheeks at the close proximity between them.

Miguel can't help himself. The way Kai is looking at him with a sense of adorable confusion, and yet with a sense of hope shimmering in his stunning red eyes is too much for him. He leans forward and presses his lips against Kai's softly, half expecting him to push him away when he hears him emit a small noise of surprise. Instead, much to his delight, Kai lets his eyes slip close and he presses forward a little, hesitant and shy.

However, the feelings of being shy and hesitant soon disappear when Miguel lifts a hand and slips it under Kai's chin, tilting his face just a bit more towards his, allowing him to deepen the kiss considerably.

Moving himself a little so he is now leaning against his chest, Kai places a hand on Miguel's shoulder as the handsome blonde runs his tongue over his lips, caressing them, coaxing them gently to open and allow him entrance, and he grants him permission, parting his lips on a sigh. His heart begins to flutter in his chest, never imaging himself ever receiving such a tender display of affection, especially from someone as naturally gorgeous as Miguel here.

Is he dreaming or is this kiss actually happening?

Slipping his tongue pass the serrated line of his teeth, Miguel feels his heart skip a beat as he starts to explore the warm interior of Kai's mouth, tilting his head to the side just a little so he can explore deeper and more thoroughly. He must admit that he has been wanting to do this for a long time now, ever since he met Kai, and there is no way he is going to let this moment slip away.

Sliding his fingers into the silky strands of Kai's uniquely stunning two tone blue hair, Miguel relishes in the exotic taste and feel of Kai, running his tongue over his, stroking it, caressing it, causing Kai to shiver from the pleasure.

Kai gives a little mew of pleasure as he shifts, placing himself into Miguel's lap, never once breaking the kiss. He wraps his arms around Miguel's neck; totally lost in the kiss, uncaring that anyone could stumble across them in such a way.

Keeping his fingers within the satin soft tresses of his hair, Miguel wraps an arm around Kai's waist, pressing him further against his chest, a sense of concern edging its way into his being when he feels how thin Kai is, compared to someone his height should be.

He's been working too hard, it seems.

As he continues to kiss the enigmatic Phoenix deeper, holding him in his arms and never wanting to let go, he thinks back on a previous thought of his, about wanting Kai to come back to Spain with him. He soon comes to the conclusion that it was a good idea, Kai obviously needs a break. He is going to convince him to return with him, to experience a Christmas the way he, his friends and his family celebrates it, even if he has to drag him there himself.

Giving one last lingering caress, Miguel reluctantly breaks the kiss; feeling pleased with himself as he watches Kai lean back, still sitting in his lap, panting softly with a dusting of red across his nose and cheeks. His hands rests on his shoulders as Miguel's keeps a firm arm around his waist, the fingers of his other hand curling around the back of his neck, keeping him still.

He leans forward to press a soft kiss to Kai's cheek before resting their foreheads together, Kai's eyes half-lidded from the intense emotions that he is currently experiencing.

Although he is enjoying their current seating arrangements completely and utterly, Miguel knows it's not the most comfortable sleeping positions, so he gives a sigh that is heavy with disappointment and shifts Kai off of his lap. His heart skips a beat when he spies a look of devastation on Kai's face, seemingly taking this shift of positions as a rejection. Fortunately, Miguel is quick to wipe the heartbreaking look of his face by pulling Kai against his chest, slipping Kai's body between his legs and wrapping an arm around his waist, holding him close.

That crushed look he was wearing, though fleeting, is something Miguel never wants to see on his face ever again.

It just…doesn't suit him at all.

"Miguel?" Kai says his name once again.

"Let's get some sleep," Miguel suggests as he gently places a soft kiss to Kai's brow, causing Kai's eyes to soften into a rare warmth at the tender display. "We'll talk in the morning."

"Ok," Kai says with a sigh as he nuzzles his head under Miguel's chin and rests his upper body completely against Miguel's chest, all tension draining away from him completely.

"Merry Christmas," Miguel whispers as he places a soft kiss to the top of his head before he closes his eyes and rests his cheek on Kai's soft hair, he succumbing to sleep quicker than he thought he would.

Oh well, Kai does have a very calming presence about him…

The night wore on; the winds continue to howl outside the walls, the night growing darker and deeper as time drew onwards. Just as time moved on, so did the raging storm outside, the winds losing intensity and soon, disappear into a light breeze just as the sun begins to rise. The twilight of the night sky fading away as colors of red, orange and pink invade the sky.

It is now early morning, Christmas morning.

As soon as Miguel opens his eyes to the white light of dawn's first rays, the first thing he sees is the top of Kai's head as he continues to slumber peacefully against his chest. A smile appears on his lips as he leans forward to gaze upon his face and notices that Kai is wearing a content smile of his own. It's soft and small; a slight turning of the lips, but the gesture warms Miguel's heart, knowing how significant the sight is. It's a true smile, one he is certain no other has come to witness themselves.

He truly is beautiful.

"Kai?" he whispers softly, lifting a hand to curl a wayward strand of stormy gray hair behind his ear, letting his fingers linger there, relishing the sight of Kai in a natural state of peacefulness.

Soon, Kai begins to stir, waking from his sleep. He lifts his head from Miguel's chest, his eyes still slightly unfocused from the sleep, and gazes up into his eyes. He blinks away the sleep, only to have his eyes widen when he remembers that transpired between them last night and a light blush dances across his cheeks and he drops his head again, feeling shy.

A chuckle passes Miguel's lips as he leans forward and places a kiss to his brow, which causes Kai to stiffen at the contact, but he soon relaxes and falls against his chest.

"What was that last night?" Kai asks with a sense of uncertainty in his voice.

Miguel lifts his hand and runs his fingers through the silky strands and draws in a deep breath. "Something I wanted to do for a while now," he confesses.

Kai's eyes widen and his shifts in his position to rest his hands on Miguel's shoulders, pressing their chest together as he looks into his eyes, searching for any sign that Miguel could be lying, patronizing him in anyway.

But there is nothing by sincere warmth in those stunning blue orbs of his.

"R-really?" Kai stutters as he feels uncharacteristically shy, his blush darkening a shade or two as he swallows thickly. "I did too," he whispers ever so softly under his breath.

Miguel hears the words and must restrain himself from throwing his arms around Kai and pulling him into another soul searing kiss. Kai is just so adorable when he's shy like this. The light pink and modest blush on his cheeks suits him so well!

"I must admit, this was one of the best Christmases I've had in a long time," Miguel says with a smile on his face.

Kai leans back to rest on his knees and look upon his face, his brow furrowing in a sense of utter bewilderment. "What?" he asks, wondering deep inside whether or not Miguel has a fever or something. He must be delirious. "We're stuck at an airport, in the freezing cold and had to sleep on the hard floor. How can this be one of the best you've ever had?"

Miguel laughs in good humor. "One good thing came out of all of this," he says as he places a hand on Kai's cheek and gazes into his shimmering ruby eyes.

"And, what was that?" Kai asks, his pale and slender hand moving up to gently touch the back of Miguel's hand with his fingertips in a sense of disbelief that anyone would want to touch him like this, so tenderly and warmly.

Then again, he never thought anyone would kiss him so passionately like Miguel did last night.

"I got to spend Christmas Eve with you, didn't I?" he says as he flashes him a charming smile.

A very slight look of amusement appears on Kai's face as he places his hand fully over the one on his cheek and gives a very tiny shake of his head. "You're happy to spend Christmas snowbound in an airport?"

"No," Miguel laughs again as he lifts his other hand and places it on Kai's other cheek, pulling him closer towards him. "I would have liked a better location, but I'm glad that I got to spend it with you in any case."

"Miguel…" Kai whispers, his ruby eyes shimmering with a sense of belonging, a sense of happiness and a sense of understanding. "I'm glad that I got to spend Christmas with you as well."

Keeping his hands on Kai's cheeks, Miguel leans forward as he carefully pulls Kai forward at the same time, their lips mere millimeters away from each other when a loud voice ordering everyone to wake up causes the two to spring apart in surprise, Miguel hitting his head on the wall behind him and Kai falling onto his butt.

"The army is here," the local flight attendant suddenly announces. "The storm has let up enough of them to bring in their all terrain vehicles and get us out of here."

A cheer goes up as well as some sighs of relief. Finally, they can get to their destinations and celebrate Christmas the way they had intended.

"Well, that's good news," Miguel says with relief in his voice as he rubs the back of his head. He turns to Kai to see if he agrees with him, instead finds the enigma staring at the floor, his shoulders slumping forward and his eyes shimmering with a sense of disappointment.

Miguel's heart immediately goes out to him, knowing that Kai probably thinks they are going to part ways and not see each other for a long time. From the time he has spent with Kai, he realizes how insecure and fragile he really is. He thinks he's going to be abandoned again.

Not if Miguel can help it.

"Come back with me," Miguel suddenly says, not as a question, but as a light command as he climbs to his feet.

Kai reels back in surprise. "Pardon?"

Miguel holds out his hand for Kai to take. "Come to Spain with me. The meeting is most likely canceled, and you are half way there, so why not? You can stay at my place. Technically, it's still Christmas Day, and I said I wanted to spend Christmas with you, didn't I?"

"You…?" Kai stutters, clearly in shock at the proposition. "You actually want me to join you for Christmas in Spain?"

Miguel continues to hold out his hand. "Yes, I do."

"But…" Kai trails off. He looks into Miguel's eyes with a hint of suspicion in his own. He can't help thinking that there's something more to Miguel's request. And there is, but not what he expects. There's nothing but positive emotions shimmering in his blue eyes, something he has never encountered before. Turning his ruby eyes away from Miguel's sapphire orbs, Kai finds himself staring down at Miguel's hand, still waiting patiently for him to take.

Dare he? Dare he leave Grev behind for a while, forget about work commitments and actually have some fun, staying with Miguel in his home country for Christmas?

…Yes.

Kai lifts his hand and carefully places it within Miguel's, a sense of electricity racing through him at the touch and the sense of warm when Miguel tightens his grip on his lithe hand.

"Yes," he whispers. "I will join you."

A smile appears on Miguel's face as he tugs on Kai's hand, pulling him to his feet, drawing him closer to him and then taking him into his arms. A light blush spreads across Kai's cheeks, but he has a small smile of his own adorning his lips and he leans contently against Miguel's chest. He feels Miguel place a hand on the curve of his neck and gently tilts his head towards him, a fluttering sensation making its presence known in his chest when Miguel begins to dip his head towards him. Their lips brush against each other's in a feather light touch before they both fall against each other, losing themselves in their second kiss.

Before Miguel was cursing the snow for abandoning him in a deserted airfield far from home, but now, he is grateful. After all, having the chance to find an angel like Kai only comes once a lifetime and he finds himself very lucky to find him so young in life. Now, he can look forward to the future they have ahead of them, and for the many Christmases to come.

There's no need to hurry. They have all the time in the world.

Pulling back from the kiss, Miguel presses their foreheads together and gives him an Eskimo kiss, causing Kai to smile softly. "Merry Christmas," he whispers.

Kai makes a little noise of contentment and tilts his head to the side, brushing his lips over Miguel's in a feather light kiss. "Merry Christmas," he replies.

* * *

All together now; "Awwwwwwwwwwww…!"

I hope everyone has a very merry Christmas and a wonderful new year! –_glomps_-

Please review.


End file.
